List of Scams
Below is a list of scams that the Eds (and, occasionally, other characters) have created over the series. The majority of the scams were failures but there were a few semi-failures, in which a profit was made but the scam was either abandoned or destroyed. Full successes have occurred as well, but only on rare occasions. Season 1 *'Serial Toucher Catcher' Overview: The Eds try to catch the thief who was, supposedly, stealing various items from the kids. Profit: A jar full of quarters. Success/Failure: The Eds get a jar full of quarters and buy jawbreakers, but Jonny comes rolling down a hill and knocks the Eds' jawbreakers out of their mouths, forcing the Eds to chase after them. Episode: The Ed-Touchables ---- *'Ed's Hive-Bee-Gone' Overview: To remove bee hives by smashing them with baseball bats. Profit: None. Failure: The bees went crazy and stung Ed and Edd. Episode: Pop Goes the Ed ---- *'En-O-Gee Drinks' Overview: The cliché roadside lemonade stand. Profit: None. Failure: Ed accidentally breaks the stand with his clumsy bulk and spills the drink. Episode: Over Your Ed ---- *'The Ed Show' Overview: The Kids pay to see Ed say catch phrases and perform entertaining gestures. Profit: A jar full of quarters from the kids. Failure: The Kanker Sisters interrupted the show, exposed Ed as a uncool fraud, dumped the Eds into a wheelbarrow of manure, and stole all the money. Episode: Over Your Ed ---- *'Soda Bottle Refund' (the real name of the scam is unknown) Overview: Ed goes dumpster diving for recyclables to exchange for change. Profit: Unknown. Success: This was one of the few scams that worked (although admittedly it didn't involve the kids). The Eds got several bottles but got distracted on the way to get their profit. It is likely they returned to finish this scam after the episode ended. Episode: Dawn of the Eds ---- *'Club Ed' Overview: An amazing clubhouse that the kids pay to join. Profit: None. Failure: The Kanker Sisters took over the Eds' club house and the Eds failed to get their club back. Episode: Virt-Ed-Go ---- *'Paper Routes' Overview: The Eds deliver newspapers around the neighborhood to earn money. Profit: Unknown. The Eds successfully completed at least one of their routes and were still shown to be employed at the end of the episode, so they may have gotten some pay. Semi-failure: Eddy ordered an overwhelming amount of papers that they couldn't effectively deliver, and Edd's newspaper machine went haywire, firing stray papers all over the neighborhood. To make things worse, several short unexpected summer rains at the end of the episode made all the stray papers soggy and unreadable, and the Eds had to ensure that the papers were in good condition upon delivery if they were to get paid for them. Episode: Read All About Ed ---- *'Cul-de-Sac Calendar' Overview: The Eds snap photos of the kids to create a calendar. Profit: None. Failure: The Kanker Sisters caught the Eds and gave them ugly makeovers. Episode: Quick Shot Ed ---- *'Life-Size Dinosaur' Overview: The Eds create a life-sized dinosaur using papier-mâché to have the kids pay to see it. Profit: None. Failure: Sarah's antics caused the Eds to accidentally demolish the prehistoric sculpture. Episode: An Ed Too Many ---- *'Ed's Buses' Overview: Have the kids pay to ride a cardboard bus pulled by Ed down to the Candy Store. Profit: One quarter from each kid. Semi-failure: The Eds jumped off the runaway bus before it crashed with the kids still inside. Edd claims a refund will be given, but the Eds are never shown giving the kids their money back. Episode: Look Into My Eds ---- *'Hypnosis Scam' Overview: Eddy hypnotizes the kids into giving him money. Profit: Many quarters from the Kids. Failure: The Kanker Sisters stole the Hypnotizing Wheel and hypnotized the Eds into thinking they were the Kankers' pet dogs. Episode: Look Into My Eds ---- *'Wrestling Match' (the real name of the scam is unknown) Overview: The Eds wrestle the Kankers. (This was a spur of the moment challenge from the Kankers, so it is never revealed whether the kids were charged.) Profit: Unknown. Semi-failure: The kids are given no reason to ask for a refund, but they were never shown paying to see the fight. The Eds were easily defeated. Episode: Tag Yer Ed ---- *'Toll Moat' Overview: To charge the kids to get across a moat in the middle of the Lane. Profit: None. Failure: The Eds abandon the scam to get Kevin's jawbreakers. Episode: A Boy and His Ed ---- *'Ice Cream Truck' Overview: To sell baseballs painted as "ice cream" to the kids. Profit: None. Failure: The kids were all quarantined with chickenpox and couldn't buy the "ice cream". Episode: Laugh Ed Laugh ---- *'Find the Nut' Overview: A crazed Eddy's plan to con some squirrels. Profit: Various nuts. Success: Eddy stuffs the nuts in his mouth and escapes Ed and Edd. Episode: Laugh Ed Laugh ---- *'Ed's Mart' Overview: A houseside stand that sold the kids' unintentionally eaten food back to them. This only worked because of Ed's sleepeating habits. Profit: 50 cents (likely more) Success: Everyone needed breakfast, and the kids were so hungry they didn't even bother to ask where the food came from or whether the Eds might have some connection to the lack of food in their houses. Episode: A Glass of Warm Ed ---- *'Ed's Pet Boutique' Overview: The Eds take your pets (or Rolf's farm animals) and have them groomed for you. Profit: Unknown. Failure: Rolf's bunnies bred so rapidly they flooded the entire Cul-de-Sac, and the Eds were never seen collecting payment. Regardless, they abandoned the scam before the rabbit apocalypse in order to take care of Ed's allergies, and wouldn't have been able to go to the Candy Store anyway due to the bunny flood. Episode: Flea-Bitten Ed ---- *'Ed's Lawn Mowing Service' Overview: To mow everyone's lawn for cash. Profit: Unknown. We never see any customers, but Eddy is satisfied with the results in a way that suggests that they will be paid after returning Victor. Semi-failure: The Eds successfully get Victor back to Rolf but get stuck with him in a mud pit, where Victor tried to eat their hair (and Edd's hat). The Eds might have gotten their payment after they were freed from Victor. Episode: Keeping up with the Eds ---- *'Ed-Land' Overview: A small carnival assembled with cheap rides made of various items. Profit: None. Failure: Eddy flew off the Lawn Chair Carousel and broke Kevin's window. When Kevin angrily demanded to know who broke his window, Eddy told him a lie about "Mucky Boys," which spread through the neighborhood and led the other kids to go on a hunt for the Mucky Boys. Upon witnessing this, the scam was abandoned so the Eds could pretend to be the Mucky Boys and not get caught in a lie. Episode: Eds-Aggerate ---- *'Ed's Tire Swing' (the real name of the scam is unknown) Overview: Have the kids pay to swing on an inner-tube-like-tire. Profit: None. Failure: The kids weren't interested in riding. Episode: Avast Ye Eds ---- *'Eddy's Creek Cruise' Overview: A cruise going down the Creek in an inner-tube previously used for another scam in the same episode. Profit: 50 cents Semi-failure: Kanker pirates attacked and sunk the Eds' cruise boat. They then proceeded to capture the Eds and give them smooches, forced Jimmy and Jonny to walk the plank (which was actually Plank), and ensured that Rolf could not go on the cruise due to it sinking before his ship was scheduled to depart. Episode: Avast Ye Eds Season 2 *'Double D's House of Import-Exports' Overview: A stand that sells Canadian Squirt Guns (turkey basters). Profit: A jar of quarters. Success: The kids practically demolished the stand buying the squirt guns. It is unknown what happened to the money that was earned, as the Eds used a different, empty jar in their next scam; it is possible that it was put in a safe place by the Eds. Episode: Know it All Ed ---- *'Eddy the Sheriff' Overview: The Eds oversee the Cul-de-Sac for "lawbreakers" and gives them fines. Profit: A jar of quarters and one bottlecap. Failure: The kids refused to pay their so-called fines, but paid for protection from the Kankers. The Kankers promptly stole the cash. Episode: Know it All Ed ---- *'Ed's Friend Store' Overview: Inanimate objects have faces drawn on them and are sold as new friends to Jonny. Profit: None. Failure: Jonny reconciled with Plank and didn't need the Eds' services, anymore. Episode: Dear Ed ---- *'Gelatin Pool' Overview: A pool with gelatin in it where you can cool off. Intended to feel like the ocean. Profit: None. Failure: Ed ate all the gelatin. Episode: Knock Knock Who's Ed? ---- *'The Eds' Miniature Golf Course' Overview: A mini golf course made from pieces of junk. Profit: None. Failure: During testing of the course, Ed flung a golf club through the main obstacle of the scam, destroying it completely. Episode: Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Ed ---- *'Rocket Car' Overview: A rocket car that can take you across the world in a flash! Profit: None; the Eds didn't charge the kids, as this was just done to try and gain respect. Failure: Kevin found out the rocket car was a fake, showed everybody else the truth, then proceeded to tie up Ed and Edd before sending it into the sky by overloading Eddy's Popcorn King machine. When it came down, it ran through the World's Scariest BMX Ramp and broke apart at the bottom of the course. Episode: Ready, Set... Ed! ---- *'Magnet' (the real name of the scam is unknown) Overview:The Eds hide in a tree with a high powered magnet to steal loose change from the passing kids. Profit: Kevin's wrench, tire pump, boombox (they throw this back), and a cassette from the boombox. Semi-failure: The Eds keep the wrench, tire pump, and broken cassette (and the magnet), but do not get any money and are chased into the Junkyard by Kevin and Rolf. Episode: Hands Across Ed ---- *'Ed Telethon' Overview: A telethon featuring the neighborhood kids to raise money for Ed's "eyebrow operation". Profit: None. Failure: Jimmy's act failed horribly and made the kids lose interest. Episode: Hands Across Ed ---- *'Rolf & Kevin's Show' (the real name of the scam is unknown) Overview: The Hunter (Kevin) hunts the Hairless Otter (Rolf). It is all a play. Profit: A lot of quarters Success: The kids enjoy the show and literally just throw their loose change while applauding. Episode: Hands Across Ed Note: This is not one of the Eds' scams. ---- *'Robbing Rolf & Kevin's Show' Overview: The Eds try to use the giant electro-magnet from earlier in the episode to steal the money from Rolf and Kevin's show. Profit: None Failure: The magnet is set to reverse and is attracted to a dumpster behind the Eds, which causes it to fly backwards, carrying the Eds as it crashes into the dumpster, leaving the Eds trapped in the dumpster. Episode: Hands Across Ed ---- *'Ed's Sea Adventure' Overview: You get to go through the Eds' cheaply assembled water-themed park. Profit: Three coconuts. Failure: Jonny only had coconuts to pay for the ride. After he paid, Ed tried to eat the coconuts, but discovered a toothache, which led to the abandonment of the scam. Episode: Floss Your Ed ---- *'The Eds' Garage Sale' Overview: A garage sale selling overpriced junk. Profit: None. Failure: Everyone else was at Kevin's garage sale. Episode: In Like Ed ---- *'Kevin's Garage Sale' Overview: A garage sale selling stuff at cheap prices. Profit: $20 from Rolf, more from the other kids (as Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny, and Plank were all seen with purchases or making purchases). Success: Everyone was buying from Kevin. Episode: In Like Ed Note: This is not one of the Eds' scams. ---- *'Prize Grabber' Overview: The Eds build a giant skill crane. Profit: None. Failure: Ed's friend Jib told Kevin, Jimmy and Sarah that the machine was a scam. Episode: Who Let the Ed In? ---- *'Eds' Service Station' Overview: Kids pay 25 cents for something to be repaired. Profit: 25 cents Success: Rolf needed to use the restroom, and stopped at the service station; upon being told that the restrooms were for paying customers only, he hired the Eds to fix his tractor. Eddy then gave Rolf the restroom key and destroyed his tractor by crashing it into a fence and a tree. Episode: Home Cooked Eds ---- *'Séance' (actual name unknown) Overview: Eddy acts like a swami, pretending to summon a ghost. Profit: 75 cents. Failure: Sarah interrupted the summoning and dragged Ed (who was playing the ghost) away, leading Eddy's clients to demand a refund. Episode: Rambling Ed ---- *'Key Ransom' (the real name of the scam is unknown) Overview: The Eds found a key, and try to give it back to its original owner (for a reward of course). Profit: Would have been a bag of (or, given how everyone came, several bags of) jawbreakers. The kids abandoned their jawbreakers, so it's possible the Eds got them after escaping the Kankers. Failure: The kids thought that the perpetrator stole something from them, and they didn't care about the key. Plus, the key actually belonged to Ed and the Eds ended up being captured by the Kankers and forced to play footsies. Episode: Key to My Ed ---- *'Jonny's Obstacle Course' (The real name of the scam is unknown) Overview: Have Jonny get excited by having him go through an obstacle course to trick him into putting a quarter in the Eds' jar. Profit: None. Failure: Jonny saw through The Eds scam and refused to pay. Episode: Urban Ed ---- *'Edtropolis' Overview: A cardboard city filled with scams (just like the real big city). Profit: 1 bottle cap, a jar of quarters (lost), and a worm. Semi-failure: The kids enjoy the city, but towards the end of the episode, Jonny steals all of Eddy's profits, tosses them to the crowd, and flattens two buildings. Edd and Ed get beaten up for Eddy's money and lose it all, while Eddy and Jonny accidentally flatten 2 buildings. The kids then quickly vacate the city, and Ed tips over the rest of buildings like dominoes and puts the worm he finds down Eddy's shirt. Episode: Urban Ed ---- *'Double D's Shoe Shining Service' Overview: Edd comes up to someone and shines their shoes for a quarter. Profit: 1 bottle cap. Failure: Kevin gave Edd a bottle cap instead of a quarter. Episode: Urban Ed Note: This was a scam within the Edtropolis scam. ---- *'Ed's Tattoo Parlur' Overview: Ed draws tattoos using a marker. Profit: A jar of quarters. Failure: Jonny threw the jar of money off a building, letting everyone get refunds. Episode: Urban Ed Note: This was a scam within the Edtropolis scam. ---- *'Jawbreaker Satellite' Overview: A satellite that tracks down all jawbreakers within a 5-block radius of the Cul-de-Sac (according to Edd). Profit: None. Failure: Ed let go of the propeller too early, sending the satellite flying and making the whole thing crash into Eddy, Jimmy and eventually a tree, destroying it. Episode: Stop, Look and Ed ---- *'Taco Ed's Mexican Cuisine' Overview: Fake tacos made out of paper plates, crayons, dandelions, dirt, and Eddy's Brother's Armenian Secret Hot Sauce. Profit: None. Failure: the Eds drank the sauce, causing the Eds and the stand to blow up. Episode: Honor Thy Ed ---- *'Haunted House Dare' Overview: Kevin dares the Eds to go into the Old Abandoned House for a jawbreaker. Profit: None. Failure: The Eds decide to fool the kids into thinking they're being murdered by ghosts. However, when Ed accidentally gives away the trick, the kids get angry and leave, and Kevin eats the jawbreaker. Episode: Honor Thy Ed ---- *'Eds' Sea Ranch' Overview: Basically what you get when the Eds try to recreate Sea World. Profit: None. Failure: The gates collapsed, damming the creek and causing it to flood the Cul-de-Sac. Episode: Scrambled Ed ---- *'The Flying Eduardo Brothers' Overview: The Flying Eduardo Brothers perform as part of a circus. Profit: Unknown (most likely a jar of quarters). Semi-failure: Ed broke the seesaw, so the kids left. Strangely, the kids didn't ask for a refund, possibly because Ed amazed everyone. Episode: Rent-a-Ed ---- *'Ed's Quick Repair Service' Overview: The Eds come repair (or destroy) something in your house. Profit: None. Failure: Ed broke Jimmy's oven, Jonny's sink, Jonny's fumigator, and Jonny's house. The Eds later abandoned the scam. Episode: Rent-a-Ed ---- *'Chez la Sweat' Overview: Have a relaxing day at the sauna in Jonny's house. Profit: A jar of quarters. Semi-failure: Rolf's towel fell off, causing everyone to leave in fear and disgust, and when towel-rack Ed showed up with a towel for Rolf, he broke the support beam of the house, causing it to collapse. However, The Flying Eduardo Brothers managed to get away from Jonny and the other kids, so they may have kept their money. Episode: Rent-a-Ed ---- *'Eds' Pest Removal' Overview: The Eds train Jonny to be an annoying pest, then bring him to you, and you pay them to get rid of him. Profit: 55 cents (30 from Kevin, 25 from Jimmy). Failure: Jonny trapped the Eds in a shed with Rolf's animals and annoyed the animals so that they would injure the Eds. Episode: Shoo Ed ---- *'Gerbil For A Day' Overview: 25 cents for 25 seconds in a cage with Ed pretending to be a gerbil, plus a free salt lick. Profit: None. Failure: Kevin thought the scam was lame. Sarah then arrived and took Ed. Episode: Ed in a Halfshell ---- *'Jimmy's Trampoline Scam' (the real name of the scam is unknown) Overview: The kids pay 25 cents for 25 seconds of jumping on the trampoline. Was also Jimmy's first scam, as a test made up by Eddy. Profit: A whole jar of quarters. Success: Jimmy got a jar of quarters. Episode: Ed in a Halfshell Note: This is not one of the Eds' scams. ---- *'Ed's Swamp Ride' Overview: A raft ride built inside the sewer, similar to the creek cruise. Profit: None. Failure: Kevin, Rolf, Jonny 2x4, and Plank went go-karting and were gone the entire day, and Sarah, Nazz and Jimmy weren't interested. Episode: High Heeled Ed ---- *'Snuggle-me-Ed' Overview: Ed covered in a snuggly costume in an attempt to attract girls. Profit: None. Failure: Ed gets scared when he mishears "hug" as "bug" and runs into the fence. The fence then collapses on the (uninterested) clients. Episode: High Heeled Ed ---- *'Ed's Jewelry' Overview: A store with kitchen utensils, and unintentionally Ed's pants, painted in gold paint. Profit: $5 from Jimmy (but only briefly). Failure: Sarah, Nazz and Jimmy realized it was fake gold when Ed's pants broke. They proceeded to take a refund. Episode: High Heeled Ed ---- *'Ed's Piggy Bank Smashing Service' Overview: The Eds extract your money from your piggy bank for you. Profit: None. Failure: "Ed the Elf" revealed that Edd hadn't really figured out a way to get the money out without breaking the piggy bank, thus showing the kids that they were being scammed. Episode: Fa-La-La-La-Ed ---- *'Christmas Caroling' Overview: The Eds sing Christmas Carols at the kids' houses for cash. Profit: Over $2.00 and a strip of bacon. Success: Eddy got plenty of money and bought a bunch of jawbreakers. However, Ed gave them away to the kids (although Ed implied he kept one for himself). Episode: Fa-La-La-La-Ed Season 3 *'Talk to the Magic Shoe ' Overview: Trick Rolf into making a wish by talking to the magic shoe (really Ed's stinky shoe). Profit: $1.50 (in quarters) Success: Rolf never asked for his money back, and was happy to be back home. Episode: Wish You Were Ed ---- *'Old World Village' Overview: Setting up a fake village to try to trick Rolf into thinking that he was back in his hometown, then attempting to sell various items to him. Profit: 2 chickens. Failure: Jonny broke the illusion of the village and Rolf realized it was all a scam. He then proceeded to play "That's My Horse" so that Ed would beat up his friends. Episode: Wish You Were Ed ---- *'Eddy's Jawbreaker Bank' Overview: Eddy invented a jawbreaker bank to trick people into giving him their jawbreakers. Profit: Countless jawbreakers. Success: Eddy gets countless jawbreakers and is loved by all. Episode: Once Upon an Ed Note: This was all a story Eddy told Jonny. ---- *'Double D's Jawbreaker Bank' Overview: Edd runs the jawbreaker bank, to save the kids jawbreakers. Profit: None. Failure: Ed and Eddy scared away Jimmy. Episode: Once Upon an Ed Note: This was all a story Edd told Jonny. ---- *'Ed's Hot Air Tours' Overview: Using Edd's bubble-gum, Ed blew a bubble big enough to make it float. Profit: None. Failure: Kevin smacked a baseball right through Ed's bubble, popping it and making Ed, Eddy, and Jonny fall from the sky. Also, Jonny didn't pay before getting on the ride. Episode: For Your Ed Only ---- *'The Curse of Evil Tim' Overview: A scam Ed came up with to summon Evil Tim. Profit: None. Failure: Ed was doing a curse from his Evil Tim comic book that was in no way intended to create profit. Episode: It Came From Outer Ed ---- *'Master Eddy's School of Kung-Fu' Overview: A school in Eddy's garage for the kids to learn the Eds' limited understanding of Kung-Fu. Profit: None. Failure: Jonny was almost busted in half by Ed's head chop (to punish Plank for his disinterest in the scam), and the Eds abandoned the scam upon seeing the kids heading to Rolf's house. Episode: Dueling Eds ---- *'Exotic Pets' Overview: A pet store with fake pets made from various items. Profit: 25 cents (maybe more). Success: Jonny paid 25 cents for an "iguana" (really just a sprinkler) and Rolf was amazed by Ed's "snake charming" trick. Episode: Dim Lit Ed ---- *'Work For Rolf' (The real name of the scam is unknown) Overview: Ed works for Rolf. Profit: 3 Jawbreakers. Success: After Edd engaged in labor negotiation on Ed's behalf, the Eds got jawbreakers and all three were hired on. Episode: Will Work for Ed ---- *'Krazy Ed'z Kustom Hot Bikes' Overview: A store with poorly-made but awesome-looking bikes. Profit: None. Failure: The bike Kevin wanted fell apart when he tested it. Afterwards, a balloon caught the Eds attention and they abandoned the scam. Episode: Ed, Ed and Away ---- *'Fishing' Overview: The Eds get fish to sell for money. Profit: Ed's freezer experiment. Failure: Ed knocked Edd and Eddy off of their raft while tossing the freezer experiment into the boat. There weren't any real fish in the pond anyways. Episode: X Marks the Ed ---- *'See Zit Boy Eddy' Overview: Jonny 2x4 and Plank charge the kids to see Eddy's zit. Profit: $1.25 (presumably) Semi-failure: Double D became angry because the kids were mocking Eddy's zit, and ordered everyone out of Eddy's house. However, Jonny was not forced to give refunds. Episode: X Marks the Ed Note: This is not one of the Eds' scams. ---- *'Ed's Polar Sled Ride' Overview: The kids ride around a street full of fake snow on a sled driven by Ed and Edd. Profit: None. Failure: When Rolf kicked a soccer ball into the sled's path, Kevin went to get it and Ed had to make a sharp turn to avoid him, causing a crash. Nazz, Jonny, Plank, Sarah and Jimmy demanded a refund as a result, and beat up Eddy after he denied them. Episode: From Here to Ed ---- *'Eds' Sandwiches' Overview: A sandwich stand which sells sandwiches. Profit: Unknown (probably a quarter or more). The profit did survive. Semi-failure: Victor tried to steal Jimmy's sandwich, and Ed destroyed the stand by plowing through it. However, a refund was never demanded, so it is implied that the Eds kept their profits. Episode: Boys Will Be Eds ---- *'Rent-A-Clown' Overview: Rent a clown (Ed and Edd) for a day, including your favorite, Slappy (Ed)! Profit: None. Failure: No one was interested, and the Eds abandoned the scam when they learned that Ed had gotten two Slovak jawbreakers in the mail. Episode: Ed or Tails ---- *'Eddy's Big Kahuna Surf School' Overview: A surfing school with the Eds teaching people how to surf like a pro. Profit: 25 cents. Failure: Ed jumped into the pool, washing Jimmy (and possibly the money) away and wrecking the scam. Episode: Gimme, Gimme Never Ed ---- *'Bumper Cars' Overview: A bumper car ride made for Plank. Profit: 25 cents. Success: Plank paid for the ride and took his turn. Episode: Gimme, Gimme Never Ed ---- *'Log of No Return' Overview: Another ride for Plank, with his weakness, termites. Profit: 50 cents. Semi-failure: Plank survived the ride and had a good time doing so; however, in the process, the Eds fell into the river and ended up going over a waterfall. Episode: Gimme, Gimme Never Ed ---- *'Requiem for a Whiplash' Overview: An insane roller coaster spiraling through the junkyard for Plank. Profit: None. Failure: Plank tricked the Eds into riding it, making the cash Eddy had slip from his pockets and fall back to Jonny. Episode: Gimme, Gimme Never Ed ---- *'Ponce de la Ed' Overview: A restaurant run by the Eds, located in Eddy's house. Profit: None (initially Jimmy bribed Eddy with a dollar to get in, but he retrieved it when the scam failed). Failure: Ed wasted all of the food they had, so he pretended to be a turkey and scared the kids away. Episode: Ed... Pass it On... ---- *'Hula Dance Lessons' Overview: Learn hula dancing from Ed. Profit: None. Failure: Sarah demanded that Ed go buy her some fudge, making the Eds abandon the scam. Episode: Brother, Can You Spare an Ed? ---- *'Wegees' Overview: A simple scam for returning Sarah's money after buying jawbreakers with it. The kids can give Ed and Edd wedgies for money. Profit: $1.25 in quarters from Kevin. Success/Failure: The scam was successful, but Sarah received the profits. Episode: Brother, Can You Spare an Ed? ---- *'Piñata' Overview: After Ed and Edd get tied to the tree thanks to Kevin, Eddy told Jonny that they were piñatas. Profit: 25 cents from Jonny. Success/Failure: The scam was successful, but Sarah received the profits. Episode: Brother, Can You Spare an Ed? ---- *'Smack Eddy Into A Tree' (The real name of the scam is unknown) Overview: Ed & Edd were tired of all the scams Eddy made them do, and made Eddy suffer for them. The kids use a "test your strength" style game to smack a wedgied Eddy into a tree. Profit: A jar of pennies, plus a gigantic bag of pennies from Rolf. Success: As it cost only one penny to hurt Eddy, the kids were all interested (sales were also partially buoyed by the opportunity to hurt Eddy with no chance of repercussions). Ed and Edd paid Sarah back with the profits, and may even have had some money left over due to the number of turns Rolf paid for. Episode: Brother, Can You Spare an Ed? ---- *'Ed Way' Overview: A carnival midway made from cardboard and various suburban litter. Profit: None. Failure: Ed Way never opened, and Ed and Eddy destroyed part of the midway, making the Eds abandon the scam. Episode: The Day the Ed Stood Still ---- *'Wall of Chunky Puffs' (The real name of the scam is unknown) Overview: A hasty scam to earn 50 cents per kid by plucking them from a wall (after Edzilla sticks them to it using chewed up Chunky Puffs). Profit: None. Failure: The kids didn't want to pay initially, and Edzilla showed up before more time could pass to convince them. Episode: The Day the Ed Stood Still ---- *'Ed's Peek Into the Future' Overview: The Eds build futuristic technology inside Ed's garage, with moving pathways, an all-purpose machine operated by Ed, and TV shoes. Profit: 50 cents. Semi-failure: Nazz told Eddy about the free jawbreakers, making the Eds abandon the scam. Eddy still got 50 cents from Jonny and Plank, but Ed ended up burying the scam when commanded to by his mother (via Sarah). Episode: Don't Rain on My Ed ---- *'Raccoon Round-Up' Overview: A shooting game that Ed who dressed up as a raccoon is the target. Profit: 25 cents from Rolf. Failure: Jonny stopped Rolf from shooting Ed. Sarah then revealed that the "raccoon" was really Ed, and everyone left (with Rolf pausing to take his refund). Episode: Once Bitten, Twice Ed ---- *'Mutant Land' Overview: Same as above but this time Ed dressed up as a mutant alien. Profit: 25 cents from Rolf. Failure: Jonny once again stopped Rolf, the kids realized it was the same as Raccoon Round-Up, and everybody left, with Rolf once again repossessing his quarter. Episode: Once Bitten, Twice Ed ---- *'Meat Mania' Overview: Probably the same as above but with meat. Profit: None. Failure: The kids didn't come. Episode: Once Bitten, Twice Ed ---- *'Cockroach Country' Overview: Same scam but with cockroaches. Profit: None. Failure: Same as above. Episode: Once Bitten, Twice Ed ---- *'Jogging Pants World' Overview: Same scam but with pants. Profit: None. Failure: Same as above. Episode: Once Bitten, Twice Ed ---- *'Fridge Land' Overview: Same scam but with food. Profit: None. Failure: Same as above, and Sarah also realizes Eddy's plan and throws the walkie-talkie at his face. Episode: Once Bitten, Twice Ed ---- *'Bathroom World' Overview: Same scam but with toilets. Profit: None. Failure: Wilfred was the only one to come...with no money. Episode: Once Bitten, Twice Ed Note: Raccoon Round-Up through Bathroom World are all the same scam with minor tweaks. Season 4 *'Chimp Wurld' Overview: A monkey and banana themed playground. Costs 50 cents, rather than the usual 25 cents. Profit: None. Failure: After the Eds lost parts of Ed's chimp costume, they abandoned the scam to try and find his costume. The kids found it while they were searching, and went in without paying, getting caught in the wreckage of the scam due to its poor construction. Episode: See No Ed ---- *'Ed's Photography Studio' Overview: A place where you could have the Eds take your picture. Profit: 25 cents or more. Failure: Ed was drawing the pictures, and made Rolf's picture one of Rolf with his head about to be "crunched by a mutant bus driver." The scam was then abandoned when he found out his baby sister was sick. Rolf caught a glimpse of the picture while the Eds ran off, and was none too amused. Episode: Is There an Ed in the House? ---- *'Triple E Free Driving School' Overview: Eddy's attempt at a driving school. Profit: Unknown. Failure: Sarah's illness made Ed abandon the scam, and with Ed being the motor, the car couldn't stop, so Nazz & Edd (the driving instructor) crashed. Episode: Is There an Ed in the House? ---- *'Wishing Well' Overview: Make a wish in a fake wishing well. Profit: 50 cents. Success: The Eds keep the money from Jimmy and Sarah, but end up abandoning the scam in favor of an attempt to make Jimmy into a sumo wrestler. Episode: One Size Fits Ed ---- *'Get Rich Off Jimmy's Sumo-Wrestling In Japan' Overview: Get Jimmy fat enough to be a sumo wrestler and then become rich off of his subsequent popularity. Profit: None. Failure: When Edd informed Eddy that they had to go to Japan, Eddy angrily almost gave up (and refused to let Edd help any more), but instead attempted to get Jimmy to Japan using various methods, the last of which (a lamppost catapult) resulted in Jimmy landing on both Eddy and Ed with all of his weight, crushing them and causing severe injuries that required care by Edd. Episode: One Size Fits Ed Note: After this scam failed, Sarah was seen forcing Jimmy to exercise and work off the weight, which led Eddy to propose that they open a weight-loss clinic. However, it is unknown whether this idea occurred offscreen or was abandoned. ---- *'Double D's Arts and Crafts Fair' Overview: Make artwork and sell it to the kids. Profit: None. Failure: Ed was captured by the Kankers, so Edd forced the abandonment of the scam in order to get him back. Episode: Ed Overboard ---- *'Eds' Beds' Overview: Mattresses salvaged from the junkyard that the Eds made look like real beds. Profit: 25 cents from Rolf, probably no other profits. Failure: Rolf beat up Eddy after the bed he was sold broke his back. Afterwards Eddy abandoned the scam to scrape off a quarter from the ground. Episode: One of Those Eds ---- *'Ed Co.' Overview: Ed Co. goes up! Profit: None. Failure: The scam had no actual way to generate revenue; Eddy's only concern was "going up" and it was never shown how this might make money. Episode: They Call Him Mr. Ed ---- *'Soda Bottle Refund' (the real name of the scam is unknown) Overview: Empty out soda bottles and cash them in for refunds. Profit: Unknown. Semi-failure: The Eds were distracted by Plank's coronation and forgot about the scam. They could have very well gone back to finish this scam later. Episode: For the Ed, by the Ed ---- *'The Hunt for Edosaurus' Overview: The Eds venture into showbiz with a silent black-and-white movie. Profit: Several quarters. Semi-failure: While it would be assumed that a food fight led to the failure of the scam, it in fact sparked a run on the concessions stand, providing the majority of the profits. The real failure came when Ed arrived, threw everyone out, and locked Eddy's money in the garage. It is possible that Eddy retrieved the money after Ed let them back into his house. Episode: Little Ed Blue ---- *'Ed's Spittin' Image of Wax' Overview: The Eds make wax models of the kids. Profit: A whole bunch of quarters. Failure: Kevin found out Eddy's embarrassing middle name and started torturing him with the knowledge, which led to Eddy shutting down the scam in order to focus on keeping Kevin pacified, up to and including surrendering the profit. Episode: Your Ed Here ---- *'Ed's Dinosaur Park' Overview: A time machine that sends the kids back to the inaccurate Triassic period of "yesteryear" to face dinosaurs that are actually animatronics. Profit: Approximately 25 cents each from Jonny, Plank and Jimmy (75 cents). Semi-failure: Jonny found out the park was a fake and that they hadn't gone back in time when Ed, disguised as a Triceratops, leaped into the mouth of an animatronic T-Rex controlled by Edd. However, it was not shown whether a refund was demanded. Episode: The Good Ol' Ed Note: This scam was seen in a flashback by Edd, so it may not have actually happened. ---- *'Triple-E Frog Jumping Derby' Overview: Catch frogs and have the kids race to win mittens. Profit: None. Failure: Ed's lucky cheese-chuck Sheldon made Edd refuse to help find frogs for the scam. As a result, the Eds couldn't capture frogs or succeed in any manner at going through with the scam. Episode: Thick as an Ed ---- *'Ed Flakes Cereal' Overview: The Eds stick a picture of themselves onto Chunky Puffs boxes and sell them. Profit: None. Failure: No one came, and Eddy's curse came back, destroying the scam and badly injuring Eddy. Episode: Sorry, Wrong Ed ---- *'Thingamajig' Overview: A small vending machine with assorted goods in it to give you what you need when you need it. Profit: A bunch of quarters. Failure: Edd only made one prototype, which meant that the Eds sold boxes full of unwanted products to the kids. In retaliation, Captain Melonhead appeared, beat up Eddy, took his money, and gave everyone a refund. Episode: Robbin' Ed ---- *'Fresh Butts' Overview: A service that gives people over sized butts. Profit: Fake quarter from Edd. Fake Failure: The scam wasn't real. It was just a trick to lure Captain Melonhead into a fight with Professor Scam. Episode: Robbin' Ed ---- *'Dr. Ed's Ultra Dude' Overview: The Eds sell various hygiene products door-to-door to the kids as "character-enhancing ointment". Profit: None. Failure: The boomerang repeatedly interrupted the scam. Eddy, while under the boomerang's power, told Ed to throw away the scam. Episode: Hand Me Down Ed ---- *'Triple-E Bubble Wrap' Overview: Bubble wrap for the kids to play with. Profit: None. Failure: Ed and Edd accidentally popped all of the bubble wrap, and Ed couldn't collect more from his backyard shed because Sarah and Jimmy were using the backyard for Sarah and Jimmy's Rich Club. The scam was then abandoned so the Eds could try and get into the club. Episode: Stiff Upper Ed ---- *'Smileyville' Overview: Jimmy was really sad, so the Eds gave him a map to their magical amusement park of happiness. Profit: 25 cents. Semi-failure: The park was a fake, but by the time Jimmy discovered it didn't exist, the Eds were already on their way to the Candy Store. However, once there, Ed spent their quarter on a rocket ride outside the store. Episode: Here's Mud in Your Ed ---- *'Money Tree' Overview: Rolf and Jimmy sell Eddy a magic money tree seed. Profit: All of Eddy's possessions. Success: Rolf and Jimmy scammed Eddy, won all of his possessions, and got revenge for his Smileyville scam. Episode: Here's Mud in Your Ed Note: This is not one of the Eds' scams. ---- *'You Think It We Buy It' Overview: Eddy can't think up a scam, so he offers to split the profits from a scam with anyone who can help him come up with one. Profit: None, the Eds are technically offering to pay the kid who helps them. Failure: Eddy didn't like the ideas presented to him by Jonny and Jimmy. Episode: Stuck in Ed ---- *'Jimmy's Super Duper Scammy Whammy' Overview: Made by Jimmy and the Eds, the idea was to sell jumbo-sized ice pops to the kids. Profit: About 6 piggy banks full of dollars and quarters. Failure/Success: Surprisingly a joint failure and success. It was a failure because Eddy didn't like the idea and rejected it. However, it was a success because Jimmy pressed on despite Eddy's rejection and made a humongous profit. Episode: Stuck in Ed ---- *'Find Out Your Hat Size' Overview: A scam for Kevin to find out his hat size. Profit: None. Failure: Kevin used up all his money for Jimmy's ice pops. Episode: Stuck in Ed ---- *'The Tomb of King Tuckyershirtin' Overview: A tour of an "ancient" pyramid. Profit: Unknown. Failure: Ed took an unscheduled snack break from his job as King Tuckyershirtin and was therefore not in his tomb when he was supposed to be, ruining the scam. Episode: Postcards from the Ed ---- *'Eddy's Deluxe Tour Lines' Overview: Eddy gives a tour of Peach Creek to Plank's Parents. Profit: None. Failure: Eddy accidentally decapitated Plank's parents, so Jonny and Plank refused to pay his excessive prices for the tour and sicked the wooden mafia on them. Episode: Postcards from the Ed ---- *'Panda Eddy Show/Balloon Poochie' Overview: A children's show for the kids to watch with Balloon Poochie merchandise to buy. Profit: None. Failure: No interest from anyone due to being too babyish. Episode: Take This Ed and Shove It ---- *'Eddy's Career Counselling' Overview: A center for the kids to take a career aptitude test and receive their results. Profit: Several quarters. Success: Everyone but Kevin wanted a career and was generally satisfied with the results, at least to the extent that nobody asked for a refund and the kids were later seen performing their jobs around the neighborhood. The Eds got jawbreakers, but they were locked away by Nazz, whose career was a dentist. Episode: Take This Ed and Shove It Season 5 *'Eds' Super Sweets' Overview: Fake desserts. Profit: Probably a quarter from Jimmy. Failure: The Eds "creamhorn" made from a bowling pin wrecked Jimmy's teeth (leading to his signature retainer) and caused Sarah to beat them up. Sarah also probably procured a refund. Episode: Every Which Way But Ed Note: This scam occurred in a flashback that took place before the series began. ---- *'Bottomwess Ed' Overview: People pay money to watch Ed devour a television set. Profit: 50 cents. Semi-failure: Edd paid double to see it, sure that Ed couldn't accomplish the task, but Ed indeed devoured the television, so the duo of Ed and Eddy kept his money. However, Ed ate Eddy along with the TV. Episode: Every Which Way But Ed Notes: This scam occurred in a flashback that took place before the series began. It also appears to be the first scam that Eddy ever pulled. ---- *'Mole Mutant Repellent' Overview: Selling overripe bananas and stale hot dog buns to the kids to repel the Mole Mutants. Profit: A jar full of quarters. Semi-failure: Everybody bought the goods, but Ed ended up throwing the jar of quarters into the sewer. Eddy was prepared to go into the sewer to get the money back, but Ed forbade him, believing that some of the Mole Mutants had survived. Episode: Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed ---- *'Le Jimmy's Bee-yooty Salon' Overview: Jimmy opens a beauty salon. Profit: Unknown. Failure: Edd, in his rush to get a shower, wreaked havoc on the salon and ended up destroying it. Episode: Cleanliness Is Next to Edness Note: This is not one of the Eds' scams. ---- *'Eddy's Summer BBQ' Overview: A "burger" stand that uses rubber tires as beef. Profit: Somewhere between $1.50 and $2. Success: The money is never shown being lost. However, the weather went bad and destroyed the scam, and, along with, Eddy's hopes of an endless summer. Episode: Out with the Old, In with the Ed ---- *'Ed's Summer Water Time Fun Park' Overview: A 30 ft. tall waterslide. Profit: None. Failure: Ed ran into Eddy on the waterslide, and the force of the resulting collision caused the waterslide to collapse. Everyone was sleeping for school, anyway, so it had no chance of succeeding. Episode: Out with the Old, In with the Ed ---- *'Ed's Sweaters' Overview: Sweaters knit by Grandma Double D, to be sold to the kids. Profit: None. Failure: Sarah & Jimmy weren't interested. Eddy then abandoned the scam in favor of telling them where babies come from. Episode: I Am Curious Ed ---- *'Where Babies Come From' Overview: Eddy teaches Sarah and Jimmy where babies come from. Profit: None. Failure: Eddy told Sarah and Jimmy a story involving belly button lint before being interrupted by Edd and his (marginally more correct) tale of bees. Sarah and Jimmy left to see Edd's story and didn't pay Eddy for his (incorrect) tale. Episode: I Am Curious Ed ---- *'Moon Rocks For Sail' Overview: Chewed gum painted blue to look like moon rocks. Profit: Lots of Korean cash. Semi-failure: Eddy scammed Hyuck out of a bunch of Korean money, but the Candy Store saw the Won as illegal tender. Episode: No Speak Da Ed ---- *'Spelling Bee Bet' Overview: Eddy bets Kevin that Ed will win the Spelling Bee. Profit: $1. Success: Eddy won the bet after Edd accidentally misspelled gravy as "gravi" while Ed managed to correctly spell "gravy." Episode: Too Smart for His Own Ed ---- *'Egghead Ed' Overview: Have Ed help with homework. Profit: A jar full of quarters. Failure: Ed, still stupid, gave everyone incorrect answers, which caused them to fail. This led to the kids demanding refunds and beating up Ed and Eddy for the money. Episode: Too Smart for His Own Ed ---- *'Pet the Bunnie' Overview: Edd dresses up as a bunny and people can pay to pet him. Profit: Unknown (probably none). Success: Eddy only did the scam to get back at Edd for his overbearing attitude. As the "scam" led to Edd being heavily petted by Ed, it can be considered a success, as Eddy got what he wanted out of it, even if he likely made no profits. Episode: Who's Minding the Ed? ---- *'Peach Creek Junior High Tattler Scandal (Tabloid Paper)' Overview: Eddy, under the pen name Bobby Blabby, wrote scandalous articles in the school newspaper about the kids. Ed then sold the papers for a quarter apiece. Profit: A ton of quarters. Failure: Edd commandeered the money, as the newspaper was a nonprofit organization, and the angry kids exposed Eddy as "Bobby Blabby" and forced him to join the knitting club. Jonny was the only one actually satisfied. Episode: Truth or Ed ---- *'Feed the Unicorn' Overview: A scam used to cheer up Jimmy. Profit: A quarter. Failure: Jimmy realized that the unicorn was fake after he ripped the costume's head off. Episode: Tinker Ed ---- *'Fairy Tales are Real' Overview: Jimmy acts like he has become a cynic to trick the Eds into doing things to try and snap him out of it. Profit: A quarter and the joy of seeing the Eds humiliated. Success: Jimmy was able to lure Eddy into a trap, tricking him into providing a refund and dressing up as a fairy tale creature (along with his friends). Episode: Tinker Ed Note: This is not one of the Eds' scams. ---- *'Getting Jonny Unstuck from a Tree' Overview: Freeing Jonny from a tree. Profit: None. Failure: Ed thought the sky was falling so he forced Edd and Eddy back inside his house. Episode: Run Ed Run ---- *'Eddenheim Historical Museum' Overview: After finding a book called Fort Peach Creek, the Eds learned that Eddy's ancestors were the founders of Peach Creek. With this in mind, Eddy decided to try and wring some respect out of his forefathers' stature. Profit: None. Failure: Nobody cared, even after the Eds hijacked Kevin's TV to tell everyone about it. Their failure was compounded by the Kankers revealing that their ancestor, Lord Kanker, won Peach Creek from Eddy's ancestor in a gambling match. Episode: A Town Called Ed Season 6 *'Win a Date with Eddy' Overview: Sign up for a date with Eddy. Profit: None. Failure: Ed was the only one who signed up. Afterwards, the scam was seemingly abandoned so that the Eds could get ready for the dance. Episode: May I have this Ed? ---- *'Eddy's Snow Cone Cannon' Overview: Make real snow cones, using ketchup as flavoring, and sell them for cash. Profit: None. Failure: Edd interfered, stalling the scam. Jimmy then proceeded to angrily rebel from Edd's Safety Club and form his own, Jimmy's Owie Go Kapowee Club, which put the Eds away and stopped them from pulling scams. Episode: Look Before You Ed Specials *'Christmas Angel' Overview: Eddy the Christmas Angel tries to scam Jimmy into giving him his presents. Profit: None. Failure: Jimmy called Sarah because Eddy ate his gingerbread town. Sarah then kicked Eddy out. Episode: Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle ---- *'Kiss the Hunk' Overview: 25 cents to get a smooch from Eddy. Profit: 2 detentions (one for Eddy and one for Edd). Failure: Hall monitor Kevin demanded he get rid of the scam, as it was blocking the hallway. Eddy was given detention for talking back, and Edd also got detention for standing up for Eddy. Episode: Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo ---- *'Capture an Alien' Overview: Eddy tries to capture the aliens at Rolf's house and sell them for big bucks. Profit: None. Failure: There were no aliens. It was just Rolf and his relatives (who were believed to be aliens). Episode: The Eds are Coming Note: This scam may be considered non-canon because it occurred as part of a crossover event. ---- *'Ed, Edd n Eddy's Pesky Problem Fixers' Overview: The Eds solve your pesky problem for a quarter. Profit: None. Failure: Billy had no money so Eddy yelled at him to try the Kids Next Door since they're cheap. Episode: The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door Note: This scam may be considered non-canon because it occurred as part of a crossover event. ---- *'Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show Scam' Overview: The viewer doesn't see the scam, thus it remains a mystery what took place or what was sold/offered. It goes so horribly wrong that the kids hunt down the Eds in an act of revenge. Various items left in the aftermath included balloons, oil, an overturned ice cream truck, at least one bear-trap, a broken record player, quick-dry cement, a skateboard, a bowling ball, a canoe, a busted water-pipe, a fence that had paint splattered around an outline of Nazz (in an evasive position), and a stand, where Eddy most likely was at the start of the whole event, crushed by a tree. The lane is seemingly destroyed. At one point in the movie, Eddy expresses remorse about pressing a button that had supposedly started the chain of events that led to the scam's failure. Profit: Unknown. Failure: Eddy pressed a red button that caused the disaster (according to Edd). The kids suffered some of the most painful injuries of their lives. The Eds flee the Cul-de-Sac for the rest of the movie as the kids hunt them down. The Eds blame each other completely for the scam. Episode: Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show Games *'Snow Cones' Overview: The Eds make snow cones and sell them for cash. Profit: None. Failure: Ed ate them all, and because the snow cones were made by a meat grinder, the snow cones absorbed the meat flavor. Game: Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures Note: In the GBA version of the game, the failure for the scam is different; there, the ice melted before they could use it. ---- *'Save Mr. Yum Yum!' Overview: The Eds save Mr. Yum Yum from the Old Abandoned House. Profit: None. Failure: Mr. Yum Yum's head fell off in front of Jimmy, who freaked out and left without paying. Game: Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures Note: In the GBA version, Sarah was with Jimmy. ---- *'Super Scamming Spree' Overview: The Eds collect scattered jawbreakers and money with which to buy jawbreakers from the jawbreaker machine. Profit: As much as the player gets. Maximum is 40 Jawbreakers and 999 cents. Failure: The Kankers steal all the jawbreakers at the beginning of the final level (although they are still viewable in the gallery and the player can collect jawbreakers, even in said level). Game: Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures Note: In the final level of the GameBoy Advance edition, the Kankers do not steal the jawbreakers. Comics *'Parade Walk Scam' Overview: The Eds invent a device that allows an injured Ed to walk beside them. Jonny and Plank become interested in their "parade walk" and Eddy charged them to join. Profit: 50 cents (25 cents from both Jonny and Plank). Failure: The Eds become unbalanced leading to a series of events that effectively prevent any further use of the device. Appearance: Ed Kau Berat! Gallery Alarm.png|The Serial Toucher Catcher. Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-15h11m37s68.png|Ed's Hive-Bee-Gone. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-18h34m10s160.png|En-O-Gee Drinks. Vlcsnap-2013-09-01-13h42m54s149.png|The Ed Show. Vlcsnap-2013-10-26-23h35m12s248.png|Cul-de-Sac Calendar. Newspapers.png|Paper Routes. Vlcsnap-2013-10-24-06h58m30s142.png|Life-Size Dinosaur. Vlcsnap-2013-10-23-12h37m19s152.png|Transit Bus to the candy store. Vlcsnap-2013-10-29-17h19m45s189.png|Eddy using the Hypnotizing Wheel. Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-17h32m58s70.png|Wrestling Match. Vlcsnap-2013-11-05-16h29m29s171.png|The first soda bottle scam. Vlcsnap-2013-10-24-07h10m21s64.png|Club Ed. Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-10h07m18s95.png|Ed's Lawn Mowing Service. Vlcsnap-2017-06-30-15h35m15s250.png|Toll Moat. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h25m51s131.png|Ice Cream Truck. Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-20h21m43s79.png|Find the Nut. Vlcsnap-2013-10-26-14h47m17s248.png|Ed-Land. Vlcsnap-2013-10-07-12h04m25s143.png|Ed's Mart. Vlcsnap-2013-08-01-16h27m47s41.png|Inside Ed's Pet Boutique. Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-11h36m20s250.png|Ed's Tire Swing. Vlcsnap-2015-12-02-22h48m23s148.png|Eddy's Creek Cruise. Vlcsnap-2017-03-05-13h22m26s964.png|Ed's Mini Golf Course. Rocket Car.png|Rocket Car. The Gelatin Scam.png|Gelatin Pool. Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-10h54m51s818.png|Eds' Service Station. Vlcsnap-2017-02-25-09h27m58s353.png|Double D's House of Import-Exports. Vlcsnap-2017-02-25-09h33m30s781.png|Marshall Eddy. Vlcsnap-2017-02-26-10h26m58s736.png|Ed's Friend Store. Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-13h47m01s446.png|The magnet scam. Vlcsnap-2018-08-16-21h48m22s359.png|Ed Telethon. Rolf the Otter and the crowd.png|Rolf and Kevin's Show. Whose Laughing Now.png|Robbing Rolf and Kevin's Show. Ed's Sea Adventure.png|Ed's Sea Adventure. Vlcsnap-2017-03-05-21h13m26s813.png|The Eds' Garage Sale. In Like Ed - Kevin's Garage Sale.png|Kevin's Garage Sale. Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-10h19m49s714.png|Prize Grabber. Swami Eddy.png|Séance. Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-16h41m46s622.png|The key ransom. Vlcsnap-2017-02-28-15h48m47s242.png|Taco Ed's Mexican Cuisine. Vlcsnap-2017-03-22-09h16m08s177.png|Haunted House Dare. Vlcsnap-2017-03-08-09h09m25s706.png|Eds' Sea Ranch. Vlcsnap-2014-07-01-18h44m59s184.png|Jonny's Obstacle Course. Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-16h48m35s835.png|Edtropolis. Vlcsnap-2017-03-17-17h09m58s826.png|Double D's Shoe Shining Service. Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-17h02m52s660.png|Ed's Tattoo Parlor. Vlcsnap-2017-03-07-14h33m10s773.png|Jawbreaker Satellite. CircusRing.jpg|The Flying Eduardo Brothers. Vlcsnap-2017-03-08-13h15m17s101.png|Ed's Quick Repair Service. Vlcsnap-2017-02-26-19h16m43s599.png|Chez la Sweat. Vlcsnap-2017-03-16-16h07m18s843.png|Eds' Pest Removal. Vlcsnap-2013-11-07-20h22m10s239.png|Gerbil For A Day. Vlcsnap-2017-03-08-12h15m31s189.png|Jimmy's Trampoline Scam. Vlcsnap-2017-03-09-13h49m58s574.png|Ed's Swamp Ride. Vlcsnap-2017-03-09-13h58m56s347.png|Snuggle-me-Ed. Vlcsnap-2017-03-09-14h04m10s236.png|Ed's Jewelry. Vlcsnap-2017-03-10-11h34m07s364.png|Piggy Bank Belly Pumper. Vlcsnap-2017-03-10-11h40m02s990.png|Christmas Caroling. Vlcsnap-2013-10-10-15h41m09s59.png|Talk to the Magic Shoe. Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-22h29m46s20.png|Old World Village. Vlcsnap-2013-10-24-21h41m00s203.png|Eddy's Jawbreaker Bank. Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-18h30m26s201.png|Edd's Jawbreaker Bank. Vlcsnap-2013-09-29-12h00m45s57.png|Ed's Hot Air Tours. Vlcsnap-2014-02-01-10h45m34s100.png|Ed vs. Evil Tim. Vlcsnap-2014-07-01-10h01m04s61.png|The Curse of Evil Tim. Vlcsnap-2013-10-25-18h56m25s252.png|Master Eddy's School of Kung-Fu. Vlcsnap-2013-10-25-16h55m34s178.png|Exotic Pets. Vlcsnap-2014-03-25-10h11m03s36.png|Work For Rolf. Vlcsnap-2013-08-28-19h38m28s233.png|Crazy Ed's Custom Hot Bikes. Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-15h18m52s68.png|Fishing. Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-10h07m01s205.png|See Zit Boy Eddy. Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-15h40m19s68.png|Ed's Polar Sled Ride. Vlcsnap-2013-07-30-22h01m39s222.png|Eds' Sandwiches. Vlcsnap-2013-07-25-16h28m54s146.png|Rent-A-Clown. Vlcsnap-2013-11-02-15h26m30s243.png|Eddy's Big Kahuna Surf School. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h22m54s147.png|Bumper Cars. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h15m22s244.png|Log of No Return. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h20m23s180.png|Requiem for a Whiplash. Vlcsnap-2013-08-01-14h29m02s172.png|Ponce de la Ed. Vlcsnap-2014-04-08-12h54m44s233.png|Hula Dance Lessons. Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-21h41m09s148.png|Wedgies. Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-18h24m51s185.png|Piñata. Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-21h42m45s67.png|Hitting a Wedgied Eddy. Vlcsnap-2013-08-21-11h39m06s113.png|Ed Way. Vlcsnap-2014-06-05-10h42m00s170.png|Wall of Chunky Puffs. Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-20h46m52s236.png|Ed's Peek Into the Future. Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-21h56m09s195.png|Raccoon Round-Up. Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h05m09s225.png|Mutant Land. Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h06m41s115.png|Meat Mania. Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h07m14s190.png|Cockroach Country. Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h07m39s181.png|Jogging Pants World. Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h09m02s242.png|Fridge Land. Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h10m07s113.png|Bathroom World. Vlcsnap-2014-01-15-21h53m16s226.png|Chimp World. Vlcsnap-2013-09-29-19h51m07s177.png|Ed's Photography Studio. Vlcsnap-2014-01-01-14h31m20s143.png|Triple E Free Driving School. Vlcsnap-2013-11-18-21h05m19s85.png|Wishing Well. Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-11h41m43s47.png|Sumo Wrestling. Vlcsnap-2014-01-16-12h26m57s137.png|Double D's Arts and Crafts Fair. Vlcsnap-2013-09-05-17h11m24s168.png|Eds' Beds. Vlcsnap-2013-08-17-17h52m42s95.png|Ed Co. Vlcsnap-2013-11-05-16h27m52s227.png|The second soda bottle scam. Vlcsnap-2013-08-08-09h17m03s142.png|The Hunt for Edosaurus. Vlcsnap-2013-09-30-10h06m24s39.png|Ed's Spittin' Image of Wax. Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-23h05m54s20.png|Ed's Dinosaur Park. Vlcsnap-2014-04-06-11h30m48s17.png|Triple-E Frog Jumping Derby. Vlcsnap-2013-10-14-13h29m16s203.png|Ed Flakes. Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-18h38m42s77.png|Thingamajig. Vlcsnap-2015-10-30-20h54m22s339.png|Fresh Butts. Vlcsnap-2013-10-08-22h40m17s34.png|Dr. Ed's Ultra Dude. Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-18h33m18s87.png|Triple-E Bubble Wrap. Vlcsnap-2014-01-09-22h21m55s118.png|Smileyville. Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-09h59m47s224.png|Rolf's Money Tree. Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-19h46m23s29.png|You Think It We Buy It. Vlcsnap-2013-10-13-19h50m39s182.png|Jimmy's Super Duper Scammy Whammy. Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-19h35m53s114.png|Find Out Your Hat Size. Vlcsnap-2013-08-16-11h09m13s234.png|The Tomb of King Tuckyershirtin. Vlcsnap-2013-10-23-12h48m43s88.png|Eddy's Deluxe Tour Lines. Vlcsnap-2013-09-03-17h38m27s22.png|The Panda Eddy Show. Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-20h50m45s210.png|Eddy's Career Counselling. Vlcsnap-2013-08-01-10h34m14s74.png|Eds' Super Sweets. Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-16h08m27s233.png|Bottomwess Ed. Vlcsnap-2017-02-25-11h05m45s767.png|Mole Mutant Repellent. Vlcsnap-2014-01-08-22h10m40s41.png|Le Jimmy's Beauty Salon. Vlcsnap-2017-10-27-10h00m56s407.png|Eddy's Summer BBQ. Vlcsnap-2014-01-02-20h24m41s158.png|Ed's Summer Water Time Fun Park. Vlcsnap-2014-01-12-19h23m27s192.png|Ed's Sweaters. Vlcsnap-2014-06-24-12h40m45s207.png|Where Babies Come From. Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-21h33m33s77.png|Moon Rocks. Vlcsnap-2017-09-10-08h16m30s019.png|Spelling Bee Bet. Vlcsnap-2017-09-10-08h31m38s013.png|Egghead Ed. Vlcsnap-2017-11-10-09h24m26s976.png|Pet the Bunny. Vlcsnap-2013-08-23-17h49m22s0.png|Peach Creek Jr. High Tattler. Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-20h26m03s187.png|Feed the Unicorn. Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-20h44m22s181.png|Fairy Tales are Real. Vlcsnap-2017-03-08-16h54m36s234.png|Getting Jonny Unstuck from a Tree. Vlcsnap-2017-12-05-09h39m05s658.png|Eddenheim Historical Museum. WinADateSignup.jpg|Win a Date with Eddy. Ic cream time.png|Eddy's Snow Cone Cannon. Vlcsnap-2017-01-20-10h03m40s174.png|Eddy the Christmas Angel. RomanticHallway.jpg|Kiss the Hunk. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-17h57m23s105.png|Capture an Alien. GAKND3.jpg|Ed, Edd n Eddy's Pesky Problem Fixers. Vlcsnap-2017-02-26-23h15m15s912.png|The Big Picture Show Scam. CoolYerEd20.jpg|Snow Cones. NightmareOnEdStreetBunny.jpg|Save Mr. Yum Yum. Category:Scams Category:Unfinished Scams Category:Scams that failed Category:Scams that worked Category:Scams Not Performed by the Eds Category:Lists